So cold
by miss.Daydreamer3
Summary: Keine genauen Angaben zur Geschichte lasst euch einfach überraschen.
1. Kapitel 1

hey , Dies soll eine Art Adventskalender werden ich werde jeden Tag ein neues Kapitel meiner kleinen Geschichte veröffentlichen. Keine genauen Angaben zur Geschichte lasst euch einfach überraschen.

_Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling, ich hab sie mir für diese Geschichte nur ausgeliehen. die Fanfiction habe ich mir ausgedacht und die Rechte daran gehören mir. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld._

Kapitel 1

**Rote Rosen**

_Lass den Regen den Schmerz von Gestern wegwaschen._

Sie starrte in die Kerze, die still und leise vor sich hin flackerte und einen Funken Licht in die Dunkelheit brachte an. Ihre Augen nahmen alles nur noch verschwommen wahr, sie erkannte nur noch Umrisse. Die Träne die sich in ihrem Auge geformt hatte floss langsam ihre Wange hinunter und blieb einige Sekunden an ihrem Kinn hängen, tropfte schließlich auf die vor ihr liegende frische dunkle Erde und zog sofort im Boden ein.

Ein eisiger Windstoß fegte an ihr vorbei und das Licht der Kerze erlosch, es erinnerte sie an etwas, einen Moment den sie nie vergessen wird, nie.

Er hatte vor ihr im Sterben gelegen, trotzdem hatte sie noch ein winziges bisschen Hoffnung er würde es schaffen, er würde überleben. Doch er tat seinen letzten Atemzug und die wenige Zuversicht die Sie gehabt hatte wurde ihr gewaltsam entrissen. Genau wie gerade der Wind der Kerze brutal das Licht entrissen hatte.

Hermione blinzelte um wieder klar sehen zu können, ihre Tränen verhinderten dies. Die dünnen Rauchschwaden der gelöschten Lichtquelle zogen wie die Erinnerungen eines Denkuariums vor ihr durch die eiskalte Winterluft.

Der Qualm war wie das Emporsteigen seiner Seele aus seinem leblosen Körper. Nein! Sie darf nicht gehen sie muss bleiben, hier auf dieser Welt. Entsetzt fuhr Hermiones Hand durch den Rauch der allmählich dahinschwand. Verzweifelt versuchte sie ihn zu erfassen als sei es seine Seele. Es gelang ihr nicht, ihre Finger fuhren durchs nichts. Hermione schloss ihre Hand und zog sie dicht vor ihre Augen, öffnete sie, doch der Rauch war fort, er war fort.

Es begann zu nieseln, schnell wurde der leichte Regen zu Schauern. Wieder stürmte ein kalter Luftzug an ihr vorbei, lies ihr einige nasse Haarstränen ins Gesicht klatschen, dies brachte sie zurück in die Realität. Zitternd strich sie sich die Haare hinters Ohr, stand auf und zog ihren Mantel etwas enger damit dieser sie warm hielt. Hermione zog ihren Zauberstab aus dem Jackenärmel, murmelte ein paar Worte und legte die herbeigezauberte rote Rose auf die feuchte Erde des vor ihr liegenden Grabs. Sie kehrte dem heruntergekommen Friedhof den Rücken zu. Und apparierte schließlich aus Spinner's end.

Der Friedhof lag still und verlassen wie eh und je da. Mächtige dunkle Tannen standen inmitten das Anwesen und schaukelten im Wind bedrohlich hin und her, das wenige Licht das den Friedhof erhellte kam von den silbernen Mondstrahlen, die die Atmosphäre perfektionierten und das Ganze nicht gerade einladen aussehen ließ. Das Unkraut wucherte auf den Gräbern die dort bereits Ewigkeiten lagen, die Gräber wurden nicht gepflegt doch das viel nicht weiter auf denn das Grundstück wurde normalerweise von niemanden betreten. Man erkannte die Umrisse von einigen Gräbern nur noch bedingt. Die Schrift war unleserlich, verblasst oder der Grabstein vollkommen zerstört.

Nur ein Grab unterschied sich von allen andern, es war mit einem schwarzen flachen Marmor Grabstein schlicht gehalten, besaß keinerlei Blumen oder Gewächs. Jedoch lag auf dem Grab eine frische rote Rose und 3 die längst verwelkt waren.

Erst einige Minuten nachdem sie verschwand kam er aus dem Schatten der Bäume hervor, setzte einen Schritt auf den feuchten Boden, sah sich um, um sich zu versichern sich das sie wirklich fort war.

Weshalb? Weshalb kommt sie wieder und wiederum dieses Grab zu besuchen. Nein, er verbesserte sich in Gedanken, warum kommt sie wieder und wieder an DEIN Grab.

Der vollkommen schwarzgekleidete Mann lief ein paar Schritte und stand nun direkt davor. Ihm schien der peitschende Regen und die Kälte nicht zu kümmern.

Er hatte gedacht niemand würde ihn vermissen oder jemals an diesen Ort kommen. Doch diese Frau tat dies unverständlicherweise, oder sie hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen doch aus welchem Grund? Er hatte all seine Versprechen erfüllt.

Der Unwetter ließ nicht nach und aus dem einst harmlosen Wind wurde ein Sturm.

Verdammt wer kann sie nur sein? Es gibt niemanden, wirklich niemanden dem er etwas bedeutete.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, er wusste nicht wer sie war doch er würde es schon noch herausfinden.

Nun verließ auch er den Friedhof und es wurde wieder still.

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	2. Chapter 2

Hier wie versprochen das 2 "Kalender Türchen"

**NickTessFan danke für dein review! Ich hoffe das dir das nächste Kapitel auch gefällt.**

_Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling, ich hab sie mir für diese Geschichte nur ausgeliehen. die Fanfiction habe ich mir ausgedacht und die Rechte daran gehören mir. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit diesen Geschichten._

Kapitel 2

**Kohlsuppe**

Die Decke bis über die Schultern gezogen saß Hermione auf einem alten Ledersessel, es war ihr Lieblings Sessel sie hatte schon früher immer so im Wohnzimmer gesessen, hatte stundenlang gelesen und ein Buch nach dem andren verschlungen. Als ihre Eltern alle alten Möbel raus schmissen hatte sie darauf bestanden den Sessel zu behalten, ihr Vater meinte nur „Dieses alte Ding willst du behalten? Wir können dir auch einen neuen schöneren kaufen, Der gehört auf den Sperrmüll!" Hermione ließ sich jedoch nicht davon abhalten und stellte ihn schließlich in ihr Zimmer, dafür musste sie einige Regale bei Seite schieben, doch das war es ihr wert.

An der Wand hingen große und kleine Bilder, mit und ohne Rahmen, Bilder mit ihren Eltern, sie als Kind und weitere auf denen man sie, einen Rothaarigen und einen jungen mit Brille erkennen konnte. Auch einige magische Bilder und Zeitungsartikel klebten an der zart rosa gestrichenen Wand. Sie trugen die Überschriften: Der Junge der Lebt, Hogwart's Wiederaufbau , das Geheimnis des Goldenen Trios und ein großer Artikel mit der Überschrift Dumbledor's Mann - ein stiller Held stirbt.

Hermione legte genervt das Buch das soeben noch auf ihrem schon gelegen hatte neben sich auf den Beistelltisch. So hat das Lesen keinen Sinn sie konnte sich einfach nicht konzentrieren, gefühlte 100 mal hatte sie die Buchseite schon angefangen und hatte immer noch keinen blassen Schimmer was dort geschrieben stand. Ihre Gedanken waren einfach zu weit weg und Hermione gab es schließlich auf.

Die Decke legte sie ordentlich zusammen, stand auf und schmiss sie hinter sich auf den Sessel. Im zweiten Stock des Einfamilienhauses war es im Winter immer so schrecklich kalt da half nicht einmal eine warme Decke. Hermione verließ ihr Zimmer und schlenderte den Flur mit Schlafanzug und Kuschelsocken entlang.

Unten in der Küche fand sie ihre Mutter die irgendetwas zu kochen schien, mal wieder war es einer ihrer Versuche zu Kochen, seit einigen Wochen hatte sie dies als neues Hobby gefunden, zum Bedauern ihrer Tochter uns ihres Mannes. Kochen konnte sie doch essbar waren die Gerichte meist nicht. Seit Hermione denken konnte kochte nur ihr Vater und es wäre ihr lieber das würde auch so bleiben.

Sie musste schmunzeln „ Was kochst du Mum?" Sie trat näher an das Chaos heran und schaute neugierig in einen der Töpfe.

Ihre Mutter die grade versuchte die Unordnung etwas zu beseitigen antwortete sofort begeistert „Das wird Kohlsuppe, das Rezept habe ich von deiner Großmutter, willst du mal probieren!" Sie nahm einen Löffel und schöpfte etwas aus der undefinierbaren Dunkelgrünen Brühe die "Kohlsuppe" sein sollte.

Abwehrend streckte Hermione die Hand vor sich und verzog angewidert das Gesicht „ Nein Danke! Frag lieber Dad ob er etwas probieren möchte. Hermione wusste genau das ihr Vater das nicht überleben würde, so etwas kann man beim besten Willen niemanden zumuten.

„Du hast doch den ganzen Vormittag noch nichts gegessen Schatz." Erwiderte ihre Mutter etwas besorgt während sie wieder an den Töpfen und Pfannen herumhantierte.

Hermione hatte keinen Hunger, doch das lag nicht an der übel riechenden Suppe. Es hatte einen andern Grund. Tag für Tag tat sie als wäre sie stark, lächelte und war fröhlich, jedoch trügte das . Die Schlacht, die ständige Angst die zum Begleiter wurde und sein Tod, hatten ihr zugesetzt mehr als sie zugab, sie stürzte sich in letzter Zeit immer häufiger in die Arbeit und lernte für ihr Studium. Ihre Eltern verstanden das nicht. Wie auch ? Sie redete mit ihnen nicht darüber ebenfalls nicht mit ihren Freunden, mit niemanden und dies sollte auch so bleiben.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung Mum, ich habe im Moment einfach keinen Hunger, ich muss jetzt los, treff' mich gleich mit Harry, Ron und Ginny in Hogsmeade, muss mich noch fertig machen." Sie gab ihrer Mutter noch einen Kuss auf die Wange, nuschelte ein „Hab dich lieb" und war daraufhin schon verschwunden bevor ihre Mutter protestieren konnte.

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, das 3 Kapitel meiner "Adventskalender Geschichte" heute leider etwas verspätet, aber immerhin besser als gar nicht. Heute wird Hermiones Sicht zur geheimnisvollen Person etwas näher erklärt. Warscheinlich wisst ihr alle bereits wer gemeint ist :D viel Spaß beim 3 Kapitel! Lg 3

** : Danke für dein nettes Review ich hab mich sehr darüber gefreut, ob Hermione kochen kann wird sich vielleicht noch raustellen mhh mal sehen :) Sie hat ihre Mutter auch gaanz doll lieb doch auf ihr gekochtes würde sie vermutlich gern verzichten, ihr Vater hält sich lieber von der Küche fern wenn Hermiones Mutter sich mit ihrem neuen Hobby beschäftigt, verständlich oder ?In diesem Kapitel erfährst du auch was genau sie studiert.**

**Vielen dank auch an die, die mehr von meiner Geschichte lesen wollen (SharonandAndy)**

_Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling, ich hab sie mir für diese Geschichte nur ausgeliehen. die Fanfiction habe ich mir ausgedacht und die Rechte daran gehören mir. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit diesen Geschichten._

Kapitel 3

**Der Wunsch**

_have you ever wondered which hurts the most ? Saying something an wishing you had not, or saying nothing and wishing you had?_

Harry und Ron hatten beschlossen eine Aurorenausbildung zu machen, Ron hatte diese aber abgebrochen, da sein Bruder Georgen nach dem Tod von Fred ihren Scherzartikel laden in der Winkelgasse nicht allein weiter führen wollte. Ron berichtete voller Begeisterung von seiner neuen Arbeit, meinte jedoch das er wie Harry nur wenig Zeit für seine Familie und Freunde hatte. Hermione ging es ebenso, gerade befand sie sich mitten im Übungsstress der bald bevorstehenden Prüfungen.

Nachdem sie ihren Abschluss auf Hogwarts nachgeholt hatte entschied sie sich Geschichte der Zauberei zu studieren. Hermione wollte nach Hogwarts zurückkehren um daraufhin dort zu Unterrichten.

Sie sah es als Herausforderung ihren Unterricht spannender und lehrreicher zu gestalten als es Professor Binns zu ihrer Zeit tat, die Schulstunden zogen sich immer ewig hin und sogar sie, die wahrscheinlich aufmerksamste Schülerin, wäre ein paarmal fast versehentlich eingeschlafen.

Geister werden doch irgendwann auch einmal in den Ruhestand gehen wollen, oder lag sie da falsch? Wenigstens hatte sie ein Ziel und keinerlei Befürchtungen dieses nicht erreichen zu können.

Je später es wurde je mehr lockerte sich die Stimmung auf, das lag vielleicht auch an den paar Butterbier die das Trio in die 3 Besen bestellte und anschließend feierlich trank.

Sie hatten sich über alles Mögliche unterhalten, über die alten Zeiten, wie sie sich damals an dem drei köpfigen Hund Fluffy vorbeigeschlichen hatten, Ron versicherte ihnen noch einmal das er alles im Griff gehabt hatte, alle mussten daraufhin herzlich lachen. Harry berichtete von seiner Aurorenausbildung, Ginny erzählte, sie hätte sich noch nicht entschieden was sie einmal beruflich machen wollte. Sie unterhielten sich sogar über die anstehenden Quidditch Weltmeisterschaften, bald fühlte sich alles wie früher an. Das einzige Thema über das keiner ein Wort verlor war die Schlacht und alles rund um Voldemord es hätte womöglich die tollte Stimmung vollkommen zerstört.

Gegen Mitternacht verabschiedeten sie sich, jeder ging wieder getrennte Wege, sie musste Harry versprechen das sie ihn unbedingt im Fuchsbau besuchen kommt. Das Harry nach der Schlacht dort einzog wunderte Hermione keineswegs, zumal man eindeutig erkannte das etwas zwischen ihm und Ginny lief und da Molly und Arthur Weasley sie ebenfalls gefragt hatten ob sie nicht zu ihnen ziehen wollte, Rons Freunde würden sowieso schon mit zur Familie gehören und sie könnte sich bei ihnen wie zuhause fühlen. Hermione lehnte dankend ab. So gern sie die Weasley auch hatte, sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen dort zu leben, ständig hätte sie das Gefühl im weg zu stehen, im Haus der Weasley war immer etwas los sie brauchte ruhe, zum Lernen und lesen. Molly und Arthur verstanden dies und nahmen es ihr nicht übel, bestanden jedoch wie auch Harry darauf das sie zu Besuch kommen müsse.

Hermione apparierte direkt vor ihre Haustür, kramte erst in ihrer Linken, dann in Ihrer Rechten Jackentasche, tastete ihre Hosen Taschen ab und wühlte in ihrer Handtasche. Letztendlich erkannte sie, dass sie den Hausschlüssel vergessen hatte.

verdammt! Wo bin ich nur mit dem Kopf das sich so etwas vergesse.

Genervt atmete sie einmal aus und überlegte was sie nun tun sollte, ihre Eltern schliefen bereits, es war halb eins, mitten in der Nacht. Obwohl Wochenende war gingen ihre Eltern meist früh schlafen. Sie könnte den Schlüsseldienst rufen, nein das war eine schlechte Idee, mitten in der Nacht wurde der nicht kommen und da könnte sie genauso gut ihre Eltern wecken. Es viel ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen und sie fragte sich wie schon so oft ob sie vielleicht an Alzheimer litt.

Ein kurzes geflüstertes Alohomora später flog die Tür ohne widerstand auf, dies war aber nicht ganz so lautlos und Hermione es erhofft hatte . Schon damit rechnend, dass sie ihre Eltern dadurch geweckt hatte lauschte Hermione angespannt, nachdem kein Mucks von oben zu hören war zog sie ihren Mantel und ihre Schuhe aus und schlich sich in ihr Zimmer, dort warf sie sich samt den Klamotten erschöpft aufs Bett. So lag sie noch einige Minuten mit geschlossenen Augen, konnte einfach nicht einschlafen und dachte über so vieles nach.

In letzter Zeit stand sie sowieso schon unter Schlafmangel, keine Nacht verging ohne Albträume. Oft erwachte sie Schweiß gebadet auf oder schrie im Traum, dann kam meist ihr Vater weckte sie und versuchte sie mit ruhigen Worten zu besänftigen. Das alles hing mit seinem Tod zusammen.

Auch wenn sie es sich selbst nicht erklären konnte vermisste sie ihn, vermisste den Mann der sie Jahrelang gedemütigt hatte und dessen positive Emotionen nicht zu existieren schienen. Es kam ihr wirklich immer so vor als könnte er es gar nicht, freundlich, gut gelaunt, sanft, sentimental oder humorvoll sein. Er hätte ja nicht ständig lächeln müssen, obwohl ihm das bestimmt gut gestanden hätte. Leider war er stattdessen eher verbittert, sarkastisch, zynisch oder zornig die Liste an negativen Emotionen war endlos.

All die Jahre hatte sie ihn gehasst, ja sich sogar manchmal seinen Tod gewünscht. Doch als sie ihn dort so liegen sah mehr Tod als lebendig, er war so hilflos. Zum ersten Mal erkannte sie in seinen Augen mehr als Kälte und Gleichgültigkeit, Sie entdeckte Angst und Verzweiflung, als würde er zum seit langer Zeit erstmals sichtbar Gefühle zulassen.

Harry hatte kurz vor seinem Tod ein Fläschchen mit seinen Erinnerungen enthalten, er bat Hermione es für ihn anzuschauen, da er in diesem Moment einfach nicht dazu in der Lage war. Sie sollte ihm hinterher alles bis auf jedes kleinste Detail berichten.

Ihr Bild von ihm wurde plötzlich vollkommen auf den Kopf gestellt als sie realisierte das er all die Jahre immer auf ihrer Seite stand, er hatte Harry immer beschützt und ihr war das nicht aufgefallen Sie hatte ihn sogar mehrmals verdächtigt treuer Anhänger Voldemords zu sein, im Nachhinein schämte sie sich dafür sehr. Er hatte Harrys Mutter aufrichtig geliebt, eine unerfüllte und ewige Liebe. Für sie hatte er den Schmerz in Kauf genommen, war sogar bereit dafür zu sterben.

Wie sehr sie es auch wollte sie konnte ihn nicht mehr als den kaltherzigen Professor sehen der er einst zu sein schien. Nein, für sie war er ein Held, ein Vorbild! Wenn sie doch nur noch einmal mit ihm sprechen könnte.

Mit diesem letzten Wunsch schlief sie ein, ohne zu wissen dass ihr dieser vielleicht bald erfüllt werden würde.

_Fortsetzung folgt ..._


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, zuerst muss ich mich entschuldigen das ich die Kapitel zu so unmöglichen Zeiten veröffentliche, leider habe ich im Moment sehr viel Stress und es geht daher nicht früher. Im heutigen Kapitel habe ich mir erlaubt etwas von meiner Weihnachtsbegeisterung auf Hermione abfärben zu lassen, ich hoffe das stört euch nicht :)

_Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling, ich hab sie mir für diese Geschichte nur ausgeliehen. Die Fanfiction habe ich mir ausgedacht und die Rechte daran gehören mir. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit diesen Geschichten._

Kapitel 4

**Weihnachtsstimmung**

_*Der frühe Vogel __fängt den Wurm__ kann mich mal!*_

Konnte sie denn nicht einmal richtig ausschlafen? In dieser Nacht wurde sie zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit nicht von Alpträumen geplagt, und nun erwachte sie schon so früh ! Ihr Wecker zeigte 6:40 Uhr an, sie Seufzte. Eigentlich würde sie jetzt aufstehen wenn sie zur Universität müsste, doch es war Sonntag, also gab es keinen Grund jetzt aufzustehen deshalb beschloss Hermione noch ein Weilchen zu dösen.

Fast war sie schon wieder in ihrem wohlverdienten Schönheitsschlaf versunken, da schrillte ihr Wecker. Das Klingeln war so laut das sie vor lauter Schreck hochschnellte und unsanft neben ihrem Bett auf dem Boden landete.

Noch etwas verwirrt rieb Hermione sich den Kopf und kam langsam in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

Kann ein Tag denn noch schlimmer beginnen? Wäre es zu viel verlangt einmal bis vormittags auszuschlafen, am Bett zu frühstücken, ein Buch zu lesen umso den Tag entspannt zu beginnen? Nein. Anscheinend geht so etwas nicht.

Hermione erhob sich, gähnte herzhaft, die Augen halb geschlossen tapste sie barfuß am Fenster ihres Zimmers vorbei und traute ihren Augen nicht, sofort war sie hellwach.

Hunderte, wenn nicht sogar tausende dicke weiße Schneeflocken tanzten durch die Luft, es musste bereits die ganze Nacht geschneit haben denn die Straßen, Gärten, Bäume, Autos und Häuser waren von einer dicken glitzernden Schneeschicht überzogen.

Wie ein kleines Kind freute sich Hermine über den Schnee, sie liebte es einfach, hatte sie schon immer das änderte auch nichts daran das sie nun bereits volljährig ist. Sichtlich motivierter stürzte Sie nun auf ihren Schrank zog sich Blitz schnell an, riss ihre Zimmer Tür auf und stürmte die Treppe hinunter. Unbedingt wollte sie raus, um einfach die wunderschöne Atmosphäre zu genießen.

Langsam öffnete sie die Haustür und spähte hinaus, es war noch dunkel. Dies störte sie aber recht wenig denn durch die Straßenlaternen und Lichterkennen die in bunten Farben erstrahlten wurde die weihnachtliche Stimmung perfekt unterstrichen.

Sie trat noch einen Schritt aus der Tür, erst jetzt wurde ihr die Kälte bewusst und sie bekam eine Gänsehaut, bibbernd musste Hermione einsehen das sie sich eindeutig zu voreilig unvorteilhaft eingekleidet hatte. Sie trug lediglich ihre Jogging-Schlafhose einen viel zu großen Grünen Pulli der von ihrem Vater stammte, und ihre Halbschuhe in die sie ohne nachzudenken hineingeschlüpft war.

Okay, Sie konnte auch noch später nach draußen gehen und sich dann etwas wärmer anziehen. Hermione trat wieder ins Haus.

„Schon viel b-b-besser" Bibberte sie, flitzte ins Wohnzimmer und stellte die Heizung auf 25 °C.

Ihre Eltern sollten gleich nach dem Aufstehen, frisch gemachten Orangensaft, Kaffee und Tee vorfinden, so wie sie es sich heute Morgen gewünscht hatte. Sie kümmerte sich um die Getränke, backte fertig Brötchens im Ofen auf und deckte liebevoll den Frühstückstisch mit servierten, Tellern Tassen, Besteck, Omas selbstgemachter Kirschmarmelade und Kerzen.

Im morgigen Kapitel erwartet euch derselbe Tag nur Aus …"seiner"... perspektive.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling, ich hab sie mir für diese Geschichte nur ausgeliehen. die Fanfiction habe ich mir ausgedacht und die Rechte daran gehören mir. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit diesen Geschichten._

**Kapitel 5**

**Schlechte Laune**

Schnee? Seiner Meinung nach ist Schnee eins der unnötigsten Dinge dieser Welt, das weiße Zeug ist zu nichts zu gebrauchen. Er könnte gern darauf verzichten, jedes Jahr immer wieder zur selben Zeit, er hasste es. Genaugenommen hasste er alles das er nicht ändern konnte, im Moment bezog sich sein hass speziell auf sämtliches das in die Kategorie Winter und Weihnachten gehörte.

Ärgerlich und mürrisch stapfte er durch den strahlend weißen Schnee, wohlwissend das die nächste Person die ihm auf die Nerven ging seine ganze schlechte Laune abbekommen würde.

Eine kleine Gruppe Kinder vergnügten sich ausgelassen an einer Straßenecke ausgelassen mit dem Neuschnee, die Schneeballschlacht war in vollem Gange, man konnte nicht zuordnen wer zu wem gehörte, es wurde jeder gegen jeden gespielt.

Von weitem sah Severus die Sprösslinge und seine Laune sank schlagartig auf den Nullpunkt. Jeden andern hätte dieses Schauspiel erfreut, nur ihn nicht. Denn es erinnerte ihn an seine Kindheit, diese war schrecklich gewesen. Er durfte selten Raus und wenn dann war er stehts allein. Seine einzige Freundin war Lily doch selbst sie hatte besseres zu tun als sich mit ihm abzugebe. Seine Familie (falls man diese so nennen konnte) verfügte nicht einmal genügend Geld um ihm passende Kleidung zu kaufen, was zur Folge hatte, das er jedes Jahr mit löchrigen Socken und hoch Wasserhosen unter Leute musste.

Als er schließlich die Kinder erreichte verstummten diese und stoppten ihre ausgelassene Schneeballschlacht.

Der düstere Mann machte ihnen Angst, mit seinem langen schwarzen Mantel, der ebenso schwarzen Hose und den dunklen Schuhen. seine ganze Erscheinung strahlte kälte aus. Sein Gesicht konnten sie nicht erkennen, er hatte seine Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen.

Alle standen sie stocksteif da und starrten ihn an, keiner rührte sich. Fast war er an der Kinder gruppe vorbei gerauscht da zupfte etwas an seinem Ärmel. Ruckartig drehte er sich um und blickte in das Gesicht eines kleinen Mädchens, sie hatte blondes geflochtenes Haar, und eine rote Strickmütze die ihr viel zu groß war und ihr daher ständig ins Gesicht rutschte.

Annabelle hatte sich nicht viel dabei gedacht, sie war los gelaufen und hatte den unbekannten Mann am Ärmel gezupft. Nun stand sie da, verlegen und wusste nicht was sie erwidern sollte und drugste deshalb herum.  
>"M-m-mei-ein Na-name ist A-Annabelle .. Ich – ich"<p>

Er starrte sie finster an „Wenn das noch länger dauert sollte ich womöglich mein Nachtlager hier aufschlagen? Sagen sie endlich was sie zu sagen haben, oder lassen sie es nächstes mal gleich bleiben!" Zischte Snape leise und bedrohlich.

Warum sprach dieser Mann sie mit "Sie" an ?Seine abweisende und unfreundliche Art verunsicherte und verwirrten sie noch mehr, ihre Wangen liefen tief rot an, nur bekam sie erstrecht keinen flüssigen Satz zustande "N-n-ein , i-ch w-w-wollte-te nur fra-frag-e-en "

Seine Geduld war am Ende und er unterbrach sie harsch „Ich bitte sie mich nicht weiter zu belästigen, sie verschwenden meine Zeit mit ihrem zusammenhanglosen Gestotter".

Er drehte sich so schnell und mit Schwung um das er sie mit dem Ellenbogen zu Boden stieß, das Mädchen landete mit dem Hintern woraus im Schnee. Er beachtete sie nicht weiter und sah keinen Grund sich zu entschuldigen. Sie war doch selbst schuld wenn sie seine kostbare Zeit stahl.

Er war schon einige Schritte entfernt, bekam jedoch mit was sich hinter ihm abspielte, er hörte die Stimme eines Jungens " Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht ? Verdammt Annabelle! " Er klang wütend. Das Mädchen schluchzte: ich - ich wollte ihn doch nur fragen, sie schluchzte wieder laut auf „fragen ob er mit uns spielen will. Das Mädchen zog geräuschvoll ihre Nase hoch. Der Junge meinte nun etwas besorgt „Versprich mir bitte das du so etwas nie wieder machst , ich werde sofort Mutter...

Viel mehr konnte Severus nicht hören den er war schon um die nächste Ecke verschwunden. Immer noch der Meinung das vollkommen richtig war was er getan hatte. Eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopt sagte ihm er solle zurück gehen und sich bei Annabelle entschuldigen. Er ignorierte sie jedoch erfolgreich.

Nun stand er vor einem schäbigen, heruntergekommen Haus, die außen Fassade bröckelte bereits ab, Efeu bewucherte die dreckigen Fenster. Man hätte meinen können es stammt aus einem Horror Film.

Er stand vor seinem Haus, eigentlich hatte er sich geschworen es niemals wieder zu betreten, es hingen zu viele schlimme Erinnerungen daran. Doch ihm blieb schlichtweg nichts anders übrig als hier einzuziehen, keiner sollte erfahren das er Naginis Biss, und das tödliche Gift mehr oder weniger gut überstanden hatte.

Wichtig war aber erstmals das er Lebte, obwohl, wollte er das überhaupt? Er hatte sich darauf vorbereitet zu sterben, hatte es akzeptiert. Das Schicksal hatte sich gewendet, nichts verlief wie geplant. Kann man denn nicht einmal selbst entscheiden ob man sterben wollte oder nicht? So hatte er die Chance ein neues Leben zu beginnen, aber wie sollte er das Schaffen?

Niemand sollte jetzt schon davon erfahren das er überlebt hatte, in der Magischen Welt er wurde als Held gefeiert, als Held! Er?! Was für ein Schwachsinn. Irgendwann würde ihn jemand entdecken, bald schon müsste er sich dem Ganzen stellen doch nicht zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Er genoss einfach die ruhe und konnte derweil an neuen Zaubertränken experimentieren. Sein Alltag war eintönig doch seit kurzer Zeit beschäftigte er sich damit herauszufinden wer wohl die geheimnisvolle junge Frau war.

Drinnen angekommen entkleidete er sich und ließ sich auf sein Sofa fallen, er musste heftig Husten, denn er hatte nicht auf die dicke Staubschicht geachtet die sich über die Jahre auf das schäbige Sofa niedergelegt hatte, schon einige Zeit wohnte er hier, sah jedoch keinen Grund sauber zu machen. Nun wirbelte genau dieser Staub durch die Luft.

Severus fluchte und stand wieder auf, schenkte sich ein Glas Feuerwhiskey ein und trank diesen in einem Zug leer.

Erneut setzte er sich diesmal vorsichtiger auf die Couch. Er war grausam zu diesem kleinen Mädchen gewesen, sie hatte als einzige keine Angst vor ihm gehabt, wollte lediglich freundlich sein. Wahrscheinlich könnte sie selbst noch nicht entscheiden was richtig und was falsch war. Und er ignoranter Volltrottel hatte sie einfach in den kalten Schnee geworfen.

Er vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und seufzte, warum konnte er sich nicht ändern? All die Jahre hatte er es genossen wie ihm zu seiner Zeit als Lehrer alle Schüler Respekt, wenn nicht sogar Furcht entgegenbrachten. Mit wehenden Roben schritt er die Flure entlang, jeder wich ihm ängstlich aus. Heute brauchte er diese Rolle nicht mehr zu spielen er war nicht länger Professor in Hogwarts.

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, Wieder einmal schaffe ich es nicht das nächste Kapitel rechtzeitig zu Posten, tut mir schrecklich leid! Da Heute/Gestern Nikolaus war werden die beiden sich im heutigen Kapitel unbewusst zum ersten mal wieder begegnen. Doch ich will nicht zu viel vorwegnehmen.

_Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling, ich hab sie mir für diese Geschichte nur ausgeliehen. die Fanfiction habe ich mir ausgedacht und die Rechte daran gehören mir. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit diesen Geschichten._

_Kapitel 6_

**Frische Luft**

Zu Severus bedauern hatte es nicht auf gehört zu schneien, und nach einem kurzen blick aus dem Fenster stelle er fest das sich dies nicht so schnell ändern würde, nach wie vor schneite es große dicke Flocken.

Dies war jedoch sein kleinstes Problem, zu allem Unglück hatte er auch noch fürchterliche Kopfschmerzen, vielleicht hätte er am Abend zuvor ein oder zwei Gläser weniger Feuerwhiskey trinken sollen.

Er massierte sich die Schläfen und verzog schmerzlich sein Gesicht, leider gab es keinen Trank der etwas gegen seinen Kater ausrichten konnte. All seine bisherigen Versuche waren kläglich gescheitert.

Gerade machte er sich in seiner Küche einen Tee, er nahm das kochende Wasser vom Herd und füllte es in eine Tasse.

Einmal, das war schon Jahre her, hatte er in einer Muggelzeitschrift gelesen was gegen Kopfschmerzen helfen sollte, wenn er sich recht erinnerte stand dort: viel trinken und an die frische Luft gehen. Was für ein Unsinn!

Ganz in seinen Gedanken versunken bemerkte er nicht dass seine Tasse bereits voll war, er schütte das Wasser weiter nach. Die Kanne war schließlich leer und er stellte sie zurück auf die Herdplatte, erst jetzt bemerkte er das Schlamassel. Die ganze Tischplatte war nass und auf dem Boden hatte sich bereits eine Pfütze gebildet in die das Wasser weiter tropfte.

Er zog seinen Zauberstab, den er immer griffbereit hatte und sprach einen Reductio der das Wasser verschwinden ließ, danach er säuberte die Tasse mit dem Ratzeputz Zauber.

Der ehemalige Zaubertrankprofessor verfluchte seine Unkonzentriertheit. Für ihn war klar er müsste jetzt etwas tun, Unfug hin oder her, so beschloss er an die frische Luft zu gehen und einen kleinen Spaziergang zu machen.

Draußen angekommen überlegte er kurz in welche Richtung er gehen sollte, die Entscheidung fiel ihm aber echt leicht. Ganz bestimmt wollte er nicht noch einmal an den Nerv tötenden Kindern vorbei, erst recht nicht wenn er das Mädchen wieder sehen musste, eigentlich wollte er niemanden begegnen, keiner Menschenseele. Er bevorzugte es heute, wie eigentlich immer allein zu bleiben.

Seine Füße führten ihn in Richtung Friedhof, dort war bestimmt keiner. Und wer weiß vielleicht sah er dort auch diese geheimnisvolle Frau wieder. Dies war ziemlich unwahrscheinlich stelle er fest.

Angekommen traute er seinen Augen nicht, schüttelte einmal heftig den Kopf um sich sicher zu sein das er durch seine Kopfschmerzen nicht halluzinierte.

Sie war dort, stand wieder vor seinem Grab. Sie sah ihn nicht denn er hatte den Friedhof noch nicht betreten und keinen Laut von sich gegeben. Severus stand vor dem Eingang und starrte sie durch die Gitter hindurch an.

Ihre Haare waren lockig braun und fielen ihr sanft über die Schultern, sie war mittelgroß und schlank, ihr Gesicht konnte er zu seinem Bedauern nicht erkennen, das machte ihm nichts denn er fand sie auch so atemberaubend und wunderschön. Etwas näher trat er an das Tor heran, er wollte nun doch unbedingt ihr Gesicht sehen.

Hermione wusste nicht was sie mit dem angebrochenem Tag anfangen sollte, sie war in die Universität gegangen und ihr wurde dort berichtet das diese wegen Lehrer Ausfall bis Weihnachten schließen würde. Anscheinend machte eine böse Grippe die runde und fast alle Professoren waren davon betroffen.

Wie so oft hatte sie den Ort aufgesucht an dem sie ungestört nachdenken, ihren Gefühlen und tränen freien Lauf lassen konnte und versuchte mit seinem Tod klarzukommen. Ja man konnte sogar sagen ihr Lieblings Ort war im Moment der verlassene Friedhof in Spinners End

Oft stand sie einfach nur so da blickte auf den Grabstein auf dem mit geschwungenen Buchstaben Severus Snape stand und vergaß vollkommen die Zeit.

Etwas ließ sie erstarren, sie fühlte sich plötzlich beobachtet, wie vor einigen Tagen schon als sie Nachts hier war, damals wollte sie mal wieder aus ihrem Alltag flüchten und in Ruhe trauern. Sie schielte in Richtung Tor und erkannte jemanden, eine schwarze Gestalt die steif da stand und sie anblickte.

Das war zu viel für sie, jetzt wurde sie auch noch gestalkt, was wenn das einer der verbliebenen Todessern war, einige waren noch auf freiem Fuß. Panik überkam sie und ihr blieb nur ein Ausweg, sich ihrer Furcht stellen.

Blitzartig drehte sie sich in die Richtung der düsteren Gestalte, diese zuckte sichtlich zusammen rührte sich jedoch nicht, erst als sie ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu lief kam wieder leben in den stillen Beobachter, er drehte sich um und rannte davon.

Hermione war verwirrt und hatte nicht vor ihm hinterher zu laufen, es machte ihr zunehmend Angst deshalb Apparierte sie augenblicklich zurück nach Hause.

Er rannte so schnell er konnte, sie durfte ihn nicht sehen! Erst als er sicher aus ihrer Reichweite war, schon völlig außer Atem ließ er sich erschöpft in den Schnee fallen.

Nun wusste er was er unbedingt wissen wollte. Die ach so wunderschöne Frau war Hermione Granger seine ehemalige Schülerin.

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

**Ihr könnt gerne Reviews hinterlassen, würde mich freuen, aber seid bitte nicht zu hart zu mir, ich schreib noch nicht sehr lange Fanfictions und bin daher noch ein Anfänger:) danke!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling, ich hab sie mir für diese Geschichte nur ausgeliehen. die Fanfiction habe ich mir ausgedacht und die Rechte daran gehören mir. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit diesen Geschichten._

Kapitel 7

**Kalter Kaffee**

„Wenn du ihn nicht trinkst wird dein Kaffee wird kalt Schatz." Sagte Hermiones Mutter an ihren Mann Paul gerichtet.

„Das gibt's doch nicht, schon wieder ein Überfall auf eine Muggel Familie, ganz in der Nähe von Exeter, unglaublich!"

Mrs. Granger verdrehte nur die Augen, seit ihre Tochter, Paul etwas über die Zauberzeitung der Tagesprophet erzählt und mitgebracht hatte las er diese täglich um rundum informiert über das Geschehen in der Magischen Welt zu sein.

Da von ihrem Mann keine Reaktion auf die gestellte Frage kam fragte sie nun Hermione „Wie geht es eigentlich Ginny, ich hab schon so lang nichts mehr von ihr gehört, du hast als du von eurem Treffen erzählt hast nur Harry und Ron erwähnt."

Hermione schaute auf und stocherte während sie redete weiter in ihrem Müsli „Ihr geht's ganz gut, ich treff' mich die nächsten Tage mit ihr, wir wollen Weihnachtsgeschenke in der Winkelgasse kaufen gehen."

„Die im Ministerium wollen sich zu den Vorfällen nicht äußern." Murmelte Mr. Granger mehr zu sich selbst, er war ganz in die Zeitung mit den sich bewegenden Bildern vertieft.

Mutter und Tochter ignorierten ihn einfach.

Laureen meinte „ Du kannst sie auch gern mal hierher einladen, jetzt wo du bis nach Weihnachten nicht mehr in die Uni musst könnte sie auch hier übernachten."

„Gute Idee" sagte Hermione begeistert „ ich werde ihr sofort eine Eule schicken"

Die junge Hexe sprang auf und wollte schon aus der Küche verschwinden da rief ihre Mutter ihr hinterher „willst du nicht noch aufessen?"

„kein Hunger" meinte sie und war schon verschwunden.

Bei den Weasley ging es weniger ruhig zu, alle saßen grade am Tisch, plauderten und lachten ausgelassen über alten Geschichten.

Mr. a schilderte grade seine erste Begegnung mit einem Bergtroll, Ron kamen schon tränen, als sein Vater meinte „ Ich war damals in der ersten Klasse, alle Lehrer hatten uns gewarnt das Gelände rund um den See nicht zu betreten da dort ein Troll sein Unwesen treibt. Einige Slytherin darunter auch Lucius Malfoy, wollten den Troll erledigen. Das Ende vom Lied war das sich Lucius Kameraden aus dem Staub gemacht hatten als der Bergtroll auf sie zu kam, Malfoy Senior rannte um sein Leben und schrie wie ein kleines Mädchen, das werde ich niemals vergessen!" Die ganze Familie lachte und sogar George konnte die Geschichte ein kleines Lächeln ins Gesicht Zaubern, seit Freds Tod sah man das nur selten.

Fast hätten sie den kleinen Waldkauz der aufgeregt ans Fenster klopfte überhört, Molly öffnete ihm und entfernte den Brief der um seine Krallen gebunden war. Sie steckte ihm einen Eulen Keks als Belohnung in den Schnabel und schloss das Fenster.

„Ginny er ist für dich, von Hermione" sagte Mrs. Weasley zu ihrer Tochter.

Ginny nahm den Brief entgegen und öffnete ihn sofort. Säuberlich und in schöner Handschrift stand dort:

_Liebe Ginny,_

_Ich muss die nächsten Tage nicht zur Uni und wollte dich deshalb fragen ob du Lust hättest einige Tage bei mir zu übernachten, ich würde mich sehr freuen und meine Eltern sind auch einverstanden. Bitte melde dich noch einmal und gib mir Bescheid ob es klappt._

_Deine Hermione._

Nachdem sie den Brief überflogen hatte fragte Ron sofort „ Sag schon, was schreibt sie?" Er wartete jedoch nicht auf eine Antwort und riss ihr gleich den Zettel aus der Hand.

Kurz darauf meckerte er „ Das ist ungerecht warum frägt sie dich ob du ein paar Tage bleiben möchtest und mich nicht ?!"

Sie versuchte ihren Bruder zu beruhigen der sich sichtlich aufregte und etwas verletzt schien „ Weil ich ein Mädchen bin und sie auch, sie brauch jeden mit dem sie über Mädchen Sachen quatschen kann weil.."

Er unterbrach sie „Ach über was soll sie denn mit dir reden über dass ich nicht auch mit ihr reden könnte?"

„Da wären zum Beispiel Klamotten, Make-up und Jungs, reicht das als Erklärung ?"

Ihr Bruder sah nur schmollend zu Boden , gut okay vielleicht hatte seine Schwester recht dafür wäre er nicht der richtige Gesprächspartner.

Sofort antwortete Die jüngste der Weasley und versicherte dass sie gern kommen würde.

_Fortsetzung folgt …_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling, ich hab sie mir für diese Geschichte nur ausgeliehen. die Fanfiction habe ich mir ausgedacht und die Rechte daran gehören mir. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit diesen Geschichten._

_Kapitel 8_

**Kissenschlacht**

„Hey, lass dass!" kicherte Hermione.

Ihre Freundin hatte ihr grade mit Schwung ein Kissen ins Gesicht geworfen.

Hermione saß im Schneidersitz auf ihrem Bett ihre rothaarige Freundin Ginny ebenfalls nur auf der Matratze, seitlich neben dem großen Himmelbett. Ihr Zimmer war warm und gemütlich, das lag daran das die beiden vorher einen wärme Zauber gesprochen hatten. Der Raum war fast dunkel nur doch die Nachttischlampen und eine Helle gelbe Lichterkette sorgten für etwas Helligkeit, die geschätzt 20 Kissen waren rund um Ginny und Hermione verteilt, dies machte alles noch bequemer.

„Wenn du nicht reden willst muss ich eben härtere Maßnahmen ergreifen!" rief sie lachend

Hermione erwiderte etwas genervt „Ginny ich weiß es doch selbst nicht und…"

Ginny ließ sie nicht ausreden „ Jetzt komm, sag schon! Ist doch ganz einfach, stehst du auf meinen Bruder oder nicht? Ich hab mit bekommen was passiert ist als ihr einen der Horkruxe zerstört habt."

Sie machte alberne Luftküsse in Richtung Hermione, diese zuckte verzweifelt mit den Schultern „Ich liebe Ron, wirklich, aber mehr wie einen Bruder, ich kann das nicht erklären."

Sie machte eine Pause und atmete tief ein, Ginny lauschte ihr interessiert „ Der Kuss war toll, aber es waren bei mir keine Gefühle im Spiel, für mich war das einmalig!"

Nach diesem Geständnis schwiegen beide eine Weile bis Ginny die stille unterbrach „ Das wird er gar nicht gern hören, ich glaube er ist ganz schön in dich verschossen."

„Was soll ich denn tun? Ich schaff es nicht ihm das einfach ins Gesicht zu sagen."

Ginny sagte daraufhin „Du solltest es ihm aber bald, am besten so schnell wie möglich beichten"

Die Brünette nickte betroffen.

„Ich bin nicht hier um Trübsal zu blasen, darüber kannst du auch noch später nachdenken!" ermunterte Ginny sie.

„Du hast recht" sagte Hermione „ Und das ist wegen grade eben!" ohne Vorwahung schmiss sie ein großes Kissen genau in Ginnys Gesicht, diese blickte erst ein bisschen verwirrt und kurz darauf begannen die beiden eine wilde Kissenschlacht.

Lachend und erschöpft plumpste Ginny auf ihre Matratze und erwiderte völlig außer Atem „ Stopp, aufhören ich kann nicht mehr."

Grinsend ließ sich Hermione neben ihrer Freundin nieder „Du bist schon kaputt das heißt also ich hab gewonnen."

Empört rief ihre Freundin „ WAS ? Gewonnen ? niemals!"

„Das heißt wir machen weiter ?" Hermione hatte schon ein Kissen in der Hand als ihre Freundin sie lachend anflehte „ NEIN! Bitte! Ich kann nicht mehr, DU hast gewonnen!"

Als beide später im Bett lagen und noch ein bisschen quatschten hätte Hermione fast erzählt was ihr auf dem Herzen lag. Die letzten Tagen waren toll sie hatte viel Spaß mit Ginny und sie vertraute ihr nun blind.

Ihre Freundin war mittlerweile still und Hermione hörte sie gleichmäßig atmen, leiste flüsterte sie „ Du Ginny kann ich dir was erzählen?"

„Mhm" kam nur die Antwort von der fast schlafenden Weasley.

„Nichts schon okay." Meinte Hermione, löschte das Licht und kuschelte sich in ihre Decke ein.

Sie wusste genau das sie keine Gelegenheit mehr bekommen würde mit Ginny darüber zu sprechen, morgen früh reiste sie zu Hermione bedauern bereits ab.

Sie überlegte kurz ihre Freundin noch einmal zu wecken, verwarf diesen Gedanken jedoch schnell, manche Geheimnisse sollten besser Geheimnisse bleiben.

Mit diesem Entschluss viel sie in einen unruhigen schlaf.

Wären dessen grübelte Severus wie er die Frau die er selbst als wunderschön empfunden hatte und die sich schließlich als Hermione Granger herausstellte dazu bringen könnte ihm zu sagen was sie an seinem Grab zu suchen hatte.

Plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee, Er könnte doch… Nein das wäre …. Ein Versuch ist es allemal wert.

Ebenfalls mit einem Entschluss schlief auch er endlich ein.

_Fortsetzung folgt ..._


End file.
